A World of Silence
by Syreina
Summary: One shot based off a Prompt: You should write a one shot where Seth is deaf because of a pyro accident (can be permanent or temporary, your choice) and no one is willing to make any effort to communicate with him, except for Dean and/or Roman who learn sign language for him.


_You should write a one shot where Seth is deaf because of a pyro accident (can be permanent or temporary, your choice) and no one is willing to make any effort to communicate with him, except for Dean and/or Roman who learn sign language for him._

* * *

Seth stands on the stage gritting his teeth as he watches Kane hold the belt. Seth moves forward standing on the edge of the stage and starts to yell. Then suddenly all of they Pyro goes off at once with Seth caught in the middle. The sound just echos in the arena. Kane stands there shocked. Kane watches as Seth just crumbles to the floor. Seth keeps his face covered as the Doctors rush towards him. Kane stands there and then gets out of the ring. Kane then moves up to the stage. The ref runs up and tries to keep Kane away. Kane though takes a look and then moves to the back. Seth is loaded onto a stretcher and Raw goes off the air.

* * *

Seth wakes in the hospital and looks around. He sees flashing lights a nurse looking down at him. Seth goes to speak and he feels his lips moving and he knows his voice is going from the feeling of talking. He though doesn't hear his voice. His eyes go wide. He can't hear anything. Seth moves his hands and touches his ears. He tries to again to talk. He then full goes into panic when he sees the nurse speaking. He can't hear anything. It's like vacuum.

The nurse tries desperately to calm him down. Then suddenly Seth feels hands on his shoulders holding him down. Seth looks up into the soft brown eyes of Roman. Roman gently cups Seth's face and makes him look at him. Roman some how just has this way to calm his brothers. Roman then looks up and Seth looks around. He sees a doctor with his lips moving. He then blinks when Dean comes into his line of sight. Dean looks agitated and is saying something.

Seth shifts and whimpers. He thinks he's whimpering at least. Roman gently cups Seth's cheek again and makes him look at him. Seth reaches forward and his fingers trace over Roman's lips. Roman smiles but it's a sad smile. Seth then feels a set of fingers trace over his neck and Seth knows from the twitching that it's Dean. Seth sags against Roman as Dean rubs Seth's neck. Seth feels the vibrations from Roman talking and for some reason it's comforting. It draws Seth into sleep.

* * *

Seth wakes up. He's alone he thinks. He looks around and then reaches up to touch his ears again. He then looks up there's a hand waved in front of his face. He looks up to see Dean. Dean smiles at him and then picks up a glass. He offers it to Seth and Seth takes it. Dean sits down and watches him as he drinks the juice. Seth looks around and sees Roman sleeping in the bed beside his. He then looks at Dean and looks confused.

Dean points to the clock and Seth looks at it. It's shows 3 and then Seth looks outside seeing that it's dark. Dean moves and pulls the blankets over Seth. Seth looks confused because since when is Dean like this.. especially after everything. Dean though shakes his head and then puts his hands over Seth's eyes. Seth assumes it's to try and get him to sleep. He closes his eyes and drifts off again.

* * *

Seth shifts and wakes up. He knows he's making a sound but he's not sure what. He looks around and sees Hunter and Stephanie. They are talking to Roman and Dean. Roman looks angry and begins to snap at Hunter. Seth moves and sits up. Stephanie stops and looks over at him. She then says something. Seth frowns and watches them. Stephanie then turns and leaves. Hunter rubs his eyes and then turns as well.

Roman seems more angry as he walks over. Seth watches him and then Roman makes the bed sit up. He then gives Seth a paper. Seth looks at it and it's a doctor's note. Seth reads it and bites his lip. The letter was from his doctor and it was detailing the damage to his ears. Then there was the sentence that made his stomach plummet. "damage appears at this time to be permanent."

Roman wraps his arms around Seth and holds him close. Seth was deaf.. and it was permanent. Seth turns and hides his face in Roman's chest a sob ripped from him. He knows he was an ass and that he had committed a lot of horrible things. Roman then pulls Seth back and shakes his head. Roman gently runs a tissue over Seth's eye and he says something. Seth more then anything wishes that he could hear Roman's voice. Roman holds Seth tightly and there's soft vibrations from the sounds Roman is making. The movement comforts Seth.

* * *

Seth looks at the food in front of him. He wasn't hungry at all. He looks up when there is a shadow in the room. He sees Dean looking overly happy. Dean moves Seth a little and sits on the bed by him. Dean eyes the food but then shows him something. It's a book. Dean curls against Seth's side and leafs through the book. Seth's eyes go a little wider when he sees it's a basic sign language book. Dean smirks at him and then points to a sign that means dog. He then signs it at Seth and tears come to Seth's eyes.

Dean frowns and wraps his arms around Seth. Seth holds onto Dean and wipes at his eyes. Roman walks in and looks confused. Seth feels the vibrations of Dean talking and holds onto him tighter. Roman sits on the foot of the bed and watches over them.

The rest of the day Roman and Dean take turns with Seth signing with him. It's not full communication but it's better then nothing. Dean seems to take to signing easily. He always when he talked had his hands moving anyways. This just seems natural to Dean, Seth assumes. When night comes Dean and him sleep curled up in the bed.

* * *

The next day Seth is released. Seth watches as the doctor talks to Roman. Dean is ignoring the man and Seth can tell this doctor did something to piss Dean off. Seth moves and curls against Dean's side. Dean looks down and then presses his lips against Seth's hair, holding Seth. Seth closes his eyes and curls more against Dean since he doesn't know what the doctor or Roman are saying anyways.

He looks up when he feels a finger gently touching his cheek. Roman smiles softly at him and motions with his head that they should go. Seth stands up and Roman hands him a coat. Seth follows Roman and when he steps outside it hits him. He watches the road outside with all the cars and people walking down it. He can't hear anything expect silence.

Seth takes a step forward and stares at the road. Seth doesn't see the car and is yanked backwards by Roman. Roman holds him tightly and looks annoyed at him. Roman slowly signs that Seth needs to not do that. Seth bites his lip and nods. He forgot he couldn't hear any car that is even close by. Roman sighs and holds Seth around the waist leading him to the car.

* * *

The next week is spent with Dean and Roman at home. Dean hired a tutor for sign language and seemed to love to learn it himself. Roman was slower to catch on but between the three of them they could hold small conversations. Seth though still had problems in public and also in managing the outside world. Seth never knew how much he relied on hearing.

When he went to raw with Dean and Roman he also learned something. None of them where willing to learn any form of signs. He couldn't communicate with anyone. The fact that Stephanie and Hunter couldn't be bothered to hire at least someone to help Seth out as well.

Near the end of the night, Seth took a wrong turn. He was walking across an empty space and then the next thing he knows Cena grabbed him and yanked him to the side. Seth turns his head and then feels the wind of the fork life passing him. Cena seemed to be yelling at him. Seth just stared though since other then the vibrations and obvious look on Cena's face Seth had no idea what was happening. He then yelps when he is pulled back away from Cena. He though smells a familiar aftershave and it's Roman. Dean also comes over and seems to be yelling back at Cena.

Seth watches and then signs at Roman trying to figure out what is happening.

Roman looks down when Seth resorts to a gentle tug on his arm.

Roman signs back that Cena is being an ass.

Dean storms over and takes Seth by the wrist. He pulls Seth towards their locker room.

Seth chews his lip and watches. He tries to sign that he's sorry.

Dean grabs Seth's hand though and shakes his head. He signs back. That this is a huge change and Seth needs time to adjust and get use to it. That him and Roman would be with Seth every step of the way.

Seth smiles softly at him and Roman pulls him to sit with him. No one else maybe willing to communicate with him but he had Roman and Dean. That was enough for now.


End file.
